


A Glimpse of our Forever

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi - Fandom, Tsukkiyama - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, TsukkiYamaWeek2020, TsukkiYamaWeekDay2, Tsukkiyama Week, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: Newlywed Kei & Tadashi adjusting to the life of married couples. Like all the newly wedded couple in the world, Kei and Tadashi encountered some bumps and trips on their road to forever.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei, tsukkiyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	A Glimpse of our Forever

Newlywed Kei & Tadashi adjusting to the life of married couples 

Like all the newly wedded couple in the world, Kei and Tadashi encountered some bumps and trips on their road to forever.

A month after their marriage, the couple started to struggle in managing their finances. 

"The electric bill, water bill, internet subscription, the apartment bill, insurance notices, credit card notice, even the Netflix subscription email. It came all at once!" Tadashi grumpily said as he carried all the paper envelopes he saw at their designated mailbox 

Tadashi and Kei were both an office worker, they worked full time from Monday to Friday. Earning enough to feed themselves with a decent meal and live in a decent neighborhood. 

"Welcome home~" Kei, his husband, greeted him as soon as he reached their living room where the latter is watching Netflix 

"You're home early" Tadashi commented at his husband as he started to tear open the pile of envelopes he brought in 

"Our meeting was canceled" Kei simply answered. 

Shortly upon not hearing any more response from the other, he curiously looked at his direction "What are you doing?" 

"Checking up our bills. They're a lot!" Tadashi lived half of his life alone, fending for himself that the sudden influx of bills overwhelmed his accounting skills. 

"Hmmm" "Kei!!! You bought another pair of shoes?" Tadashi looked worriedly at the tall blonde guy that is still watching his favorite show, Land before time. 

"I did" the latter answered, not leaving his eyes on the TV in front of him 

"Kei!!! You bought what?? Four dinosaur figurines?" Again, Tadashi looked worriedly at the tall blonde guy who did not move an inch on the sofa

"Yes! One each of Tyrannosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus " Finally, his husband looked at him with beaming excited eyes as he explained the four figurines he bought online, all the specs and the quality 

"Okay okay. I understand that you love dinosaurs. But shouldn't we be more careful now?" Tadashi slowly said. It was what he really wanted to discuss for a week now

He thinks that they should not be impulsive buyers like the person they were before. "What do you mean?" Kei stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards the kitchen where Tadashi is organizing their bills "Woah, this is a lot" 

"Yes, this is indeed a lot. Love, I'm not telling you to stop buying what you like. But I'm asking you to at least consider our situation   
right now" Tadashi explained as he earnestly looks at the tall gorgeous man in front of him, trying hard to explain their current situation 

"You see, we have tons of bills to settle. S-" before Tadashi could finish his sentence, Kei wrapped his hands around him. Enveloping him in a soft and warm back hug 

Kei settled his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder. Closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent his partner is giving off "I'm sorry. I got it. I was just excited when I saw the new release of Dinosaur figurines. I should have thought that I am not living alone now. Before, I would risk eating noodles for a straight week just to buy those figurines. But I guess, it won't work that way for I am not alone already. I really am sorry." 

"As long as you got my point. And, we can still squish in your Dinosaur figurines if you really like. But please do not buy four at once." Tadashi said, turning to face his husband and placing a chaste kiss on the lips as an attempt to lighten up the mood 

Kei bent down to level their eyesight, foreheads pressed together, a smile tugging on his lips ss he utters the words his heart is shouting at the moment "Thank you for understanding me. I love you" 

Saturday morning, Kei was woken up by a loud crash. He immediately got up the bed and run towards the kitchen 

"Tadashi!" He called his partner as soon as he reached the kitchen doors "You should have woken me up" 

"Sorry, you look so peaceful in your sleep. I don't want to disturb you." Tadashi said apologetically while picking up the frying pan that was now on the floor "But, I got hungry" 

Kei went straight to the burner and closed the gas. "But you know that you can't cook" 

"I'm sorry" Tadashi was not able to contain his sadness and disappointment to himself. Tears started to camp out of his eyes. "But I am trying my best to learn" 

The tall guy with disheveled hair and unparalleled glass (due to the abruptness of waking up) pulled the guy wearing a green apron (that matches his hair) closer to a warm embrace. 

"I understand. But please if you want to learn, make sure that I am with you. Look what happened in your fingers. It's full of cuts" Kei said pulling the smaller guys hand in the sink, washing it carefully with soap to avoid infection. 

"Wait, let me get some band-aid" he left and run towards the hallway where their first aids kit is situated When he came back, Tadashi was now sitting in one of their kitchen chairs with head bowed low 

Kei slowly got in his knees and carefully took his husband's hand to securely place the band-aid. As soon as he finished, he placed the warm hand full of band-aids in his right cheek, keeping it in place by placing over both of his huge hands. 

"Love, Always remember that you can ask me for anything. You can disturb me whenever you like." Eyes locked, the two just stared at each other, emotions of love and affection scattering all over their lovely home 

"You will never be a burden to me. You will never weigh me down. Because you are my anchor. My strength, my hope, and provision. You always lift me when I feel down. You keep me on the check even though you have so much on your plate. You always remind me of how amazing I can be. And so this is my time to remind you that the amazing me will always be with the amazing you."

"We're a team remember? We got each other's back whenever and wherever. So please, don't hesitate about things like this" 

"I'm sorry. My head got ahead of me" Tadashi said in between his sobs "Thank you for understanding me, I love you" 

"It's okay. Do you want to eat outside? It's a Saturday. We could have a date. What do you think?" Kei said, looking at his husband with full of love and affection. Tadashi immediately wiped away all his remains tears and eagerly nodded 

"Yes! I want that!" Kei stood up and offered his hand to Tadashi, which the latter immediately accepted

"Let's go" 

After an hour of styling themselves for their date, the two decided to wear the matching sweatshirt they got as a gift on their marriage ceremony.

It was a simple sweatshirt with an embroidered crescent moon on its right chest. 

Tadashi giggled at that thought. Tsukishima, the moon. Their last name.

The couple went out of their apartment, with holding hands. Feeling the warm breeze of the Spring. Taking all the time in the world as they savor every moment together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let's be moots! @DetCoAngel


End file.
